george_and_wolfiefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandertuig
The Vandertuig family is made up of Wolfie's parents, ancestors, brothers and sisters, and is highly involved with the introduction of the online series of the webcomic. History While the details are not really needed, the figure to the right does an extremely good job at giving answers to some of the issues that could be conceived when a family is made. Obviously, the perspective holds that at some point, Wolfie’s ancestors were humans and not Anthropolitans. There is also the open question of inter-breeding species, which is answered (to some degree) within the diagram. The “Vandertuig” ancestry can be dated back to Otis Vandertuig (b. 2040) and Leila Mosher (b. 2045); Otis and Leila were born human but were both outspoken individuals who embraced the Anthropolitan movement. As such, they made the joint decision to have an Anthropolitan child, whom they named Henry Kristian (b. 2079) and who was a Great-horned owl; thus the species transcendence. At that time, permission from both parties was necessary for this process – today it exists circumstantially, however it is not widely practiced. Leila would divorce Otis in 2086, citing his wish to undergo transfiguration treatment. He would do this 18 months later after the divorce was filed. The Series-II transfiguration made him a Calico cat after treatment. Henry Vandertuig would meet Mary Brouillard, another Great-horned, and give birth to the two sons, Joseph and Kristian. Mary’s father, Jean-Jacques, was a human and lived in France for the majority of his life. She never knew her mother and was not treated well by her father, and so she moved to the United States in 2106; she would undergo Series-II transfiguration one year later to escape detection, and changed her first name from Marie to Mary, and engaged Henry two years later. Marco Malliet, Sr. underwent Series-II transfiguration in 2084. In the process, he lost sight in his left eye, and although specialists said his vision would return, it never did. He regularly wore an eye-patch. He met his devoted wife, Hannah Parker, in 2086 after an ad was run on-line to find Great-horned owl Anthropolitans in the area. They would have Marco Jr. in 2089. Marco Jr. met Lesley Sillis, a sparrow, and married young in 2110. Irene was born shortly thereafter. Members 'Mother' Irene Vandertuig : Irene is 48 years old (born to Marco Malliet Jr. and Lesley Sillis on December 28th, 2113 in Stamford, Connecticut). She is the mother of the seven children and currently involved in a strong relationship with Eric Baddewatter after her true husband, Kristian, left with no warning from their home three years ago. 'Father' Kristian Vandertuig : Kristian is about 50 years of age (born in July 2110) – he married Irene Malliet in 2140 and left the home in 2157 without warning. One has to wonder where, who or what exactly happened to Kristian, and why he up and left his family shortly after Markus’ birth. The conversation is never brought up by Wolfie, and his strong resentment towards Mr. Baddewatter seems to show a strong connection was once held between Wolfie and Kristian (who are strikingly similar in resemblance). : : 'Step-Father' Eric Baddewatter Eric is 49 years old (born to David Baddewatter and Clara Sandbury on March 1st, 2112 in Northport, New York). He met Irene during a work meeting in the months following Kristian’s leave, and moved in with Irene to become a father-figure for the children in 2148. He has no children of his own; he considers Irene’s children to be his children, with no real resentment except from Wolfie. 'Children' Lena Vandertuig : : Lena is the eldest sibling of Kristian and Irene, born on January 22nd, 2140. At the time, Kristian and Irene were not married, but would marry later that year. They also did not live in Methuen; Lena was born in New York City. Wolfgang Vandertuig : Wolfie himself George Vandertuig : : George is the 3rd-oldest sibling, and the oldest of the triplet brothers, who were all born on January 4th, 2147. He precedes both brothers in age by over a half-hour. Despite common belief, the triplets are not identical – Unlike humans, it is extremely rare for Anthropolitan parents to have identical twins, triplets, etc. Walter Vandertuig : : Rinse and repeat; Walter was born on January 4th, 2147 – He is the third-youngest, however significantly older than Marie and Markus and the youngest of the triplet brothers. Siegfried Vandertuig : : Siegfried is the middle-sibling, as well as the middle-triplet. His birthdate is also January 4th, 2147. Marie Vandertuig : : Marie was born on April 10th, 2153. Irene was in downtown Boston, Massachusetts at the time of birth. Owl species typically have their children over the winter months, and so the vernal date of her birth is speculated as bad luck. Markus Vandertuig :: :: Markus is the youngest sibling in the Vandertuig family, born on February 9th, 2157. Later that year, Kristian would leave Irene – the only father figure Markus knows is Eric. Family Tree